chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Teft Kaese
Teft Kaese is one of the protagonists in Captain Jonathan Law's story. He joined the Law Pirates in Halavanna. He was trained by Jose Monteagudo in gunsmithing. Teft is a trigger happy halfling who hates when people comment him on his size. Shoot first and ask questions later is a philosophy that Teft follows by. Appearance Teft has a round face, a small button nose with brown eyes and brown hair. Teft, like all halflings are slightly under three feet in height with large hairy feet. Their body proportions are similar to humans. Teft wears an orange wool sweater, a beige green scarf and a harness that holds five flint lock piston on the front, two blunderbusses and a musket on the back. All of Teft's firearms are sized for a human to use. Personality Teft is a chaotic, impulsive halfling with foul language. He speaks the Blauran accent like his parents. Teft is outgoing and is not afraid to anger people. Although he is small, he will act like he is bigger than people due to his confidence in guns. He is also rude and daring. Teft holds great respect for Jonathan and approves of his actions in the story. History Born and raised in Porthcrawl, a large pirate town in the Free Islands. His parents were common workers in the pirate town and wanted to avoid trouble but trouble would always find the halfling couple. So eventually, Teft’s father adapted and got involved in the smuggling business. Teft was four years old when his father joined the smuggling trade. Teft’s father became very shady and drank a lot because of it. His mother was always busy and exhausted so she didn’t give Teft much attention. So Teft didn’t have much parental support. He has no siblings. Teft’s childhood involved him being involved with a bad crowd who got Teft into a lot of trouble. This is very common in Free Islands since the only police force is your relationship with your community. If you made friends then you had lots of help dealing with criminals. This would be helpful if Teft wasn’t participating in criminal activities. Using only street smarts and his nimbleness, Teft was able to get away with a lot. He was very appreciated among his peers. They gave him many nicknames involving his height and his light footedness. Teft always hated these nicknames since they were belittling him because he is a halfling. He hates being a halfling but knows he can’t do anything about it. As Teft grew older, so did his ego. Teft wanted to achieve more than being some thug. Teft wants to pull off a grand heist, steal from the pirate lords. If he would take the firearms from the pirate lords he knew that he could become as powerful as they were. Guns are new and expensive, the pirates stole theirs from engineers and other nation’s military. He sought out the pirates who had guns. Porthcrawl is very popular and lots of pirates come in. So Teft snuck into their ships and stole their firearms. However having them did not make him an expert at them so Teft needed to find a teacher. With his new guns he went to his connections to find an expert on firearms. Surprisingly, his connections did not know where to find a teacher so Teft left home in search of a master. He figured that at least one man in the Free Islands would know how to gunsmith. Then in the port town of Halavanna, Teft found a gunsmith named Jose Monteagudo. Teft came at a bad time, Jose and his wife were grieving their lost son. Surprisingly Teft respected them and tried to comfort them. He wanted a teacher but even he wasn’t that rotten to force a man who just buried his son to teach him. Teft asked the man to teach him how to gunsmith, after a week of grieving, Jose agreed to teach the halfling how to gunsmith. For a year, Teft would study gunsmithing and engineering from Jose and would hear about Jonathan and Maxwell. Teft did not care that much but listened because it would comfort Jose. Afterwards, Teft decided to go make a name for himself, he return to Porthcrawl to do so. With his new training in firearms, Teft struck fear and for once, a halfling was feared by other small gangs. He was known for his short temper and good aim. Afterward two years Teft decided that it was time to sail around the world and make a name for himself, he wanted to take down the pirate lords out of ambition alone. He sought money, fame, everything life has to offer. So he returned to Halavanna because there were no decent ships to join in Porthcrawl. There he found Jonathan Law and was the first of officers to join Jonathan's crew.